Brandrew the love story of 2 scene boys
by Valy4
Summary: Brandon and Andrew have a close relationship since they were young. They soon begin to get the tension between them.Do they love each other? What would they do? Was it single sided for one of them? All these questions left to answered. ONE SHOT LEMON!


**This is a one shot and a Lemon so beware. If you dont like gays or sexual things do not read!**

* * *

><p>Brandon was just a regular Mexican scene teenage boy with his light brown layered hair and dark brown eyes. He was the nice one; the adorable faced one, and more<p>

than likely known as the "friend". Everyone thought he was sweet, but you know girls aren't into that type of guy. Brandon had a best friend though and his name was

Andrew. Unlike Brandon Andrew got all the girls. He was the guy all the girls wanted, he was hot, sexy, had the perfect jet black hair and had sun kissed skin. Andrew was

the bad boy the one that took your heart and crushed it. Andrew and Brandon had a relationship that dated back for a long time. They were the closest friends but will

Brandon get tired of letting Andrew tell him what to do and will Andrew finally tell him what's wrong?

**At the party**

The 2 scene kids began getting ready for Brandon's sisters party. They were going to have a BLAST! They both put on their "Asking Alexandria" T-shirts and spiked up

their hair .Brandon was finally going to talk meet up with the girl he had a crush on and he was so excited. Something was different, and Brandon could feel it. Something

was wrong with Andrew, but he only shrugged it off.

"Arent you SO excited Andrew?" said Brandon.

"Yeah I guess it isn't that cool "mumbled Andrew.

"Ok…" replied Brandon awkwardly.

**Fast forward 1 hour into the party while Andrew thinks to himself**

"I can't handle this, but yet I love him so much. He doesn't look at me while he looks at her. He isn't following me like he usually does. I feel alone and I want to tell him but I just don't know what to do. When he stares at her my heart aches more. I guess I'll just try to forget I like him …..

**Brandon looks for Andrew **

" I cant find Andrew in all these people where is he…." Thinks Brandon

**He finally finds Andrew in the kitchen drinking his second alcoholic drink.**

"Hayyy Brandon come here and have some fun with these girls! WOO! I kind of feel sick now…" said Andrew

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ANDREW? STOP drinking NOW "said Brandon in a stern voice.

"Nooooo come on have some fun" said Andrew as he gave Brandon a little push.

"This is your last drink look at you! Stop it!" said Brandon coldly.

**He really cared about his friend and didn't want anything to happen, but he didn't understand why he was acting like this. It wasn't Andrew.**

Andrew stumbled his way out of the kitchen and into a mob of people. Brandon couldn't see where he was going , but he finally got out of the mob and could look for him.

**He looked up stairs **

**He found Andrew laying on his bed curled up against his pillow.**

"Andrew…" said Brandon in a whisper.

"I'm sorry I yelled I just don't know you aren't acting like yourself…I'm worri-"

**Andrew kissed Brandon before he could finish his sentence**

**Andrew forced himself away from Brandon's sweet soft lips**

He couldn't force himself onto him…

"I just don't understand….I love you so much and you don't notice me…I try so hard… cant you see the way I act is just for you to notice me *Andrew clenched onto Brandon's shirt* I just wanted you to look at me like you look at her…."said Andrew as he looked down.

**Tears began to fall down Andrew cheeks and onto his pants**

**Brandon was shocked he couldn't believe it**

**He kissed Andrew on the lips fast, full of passion, and lust.**

"Andrew … I love you… how do you not see I do? You get so jealous that you can't see how much I actually feel for you." Said Brandon

**Andrew lunged into Brandon's arms **

**They locked the door began to kiss passionately on the bed. Andrew began to take Brandon's shirt off. He kissed his neck up and down and even nibbling at it once **

**in a while. Brandon moaned and into Andrews ear as he ran his fingers through his luscious hair. With their eyes both full of lust….they wanted it. **

"Andrew….. I-I-I *he blushed* I want you to be my first" whispered Brandon.

**Andrew began to take his pants off and Brandon's. They were both nervous**.

"This is my first Brandon and I'll try to be gentle" Andrew told him.

**They slip each others boxers off and started at each other. Their bodies' heat surrounded them and they both had reddened faces. **

**Andrew slipped on the condom **

"are you ready?"

"y-yeah.."

**Andrew positioned himself and began to thrust into him slowly. Brandon dug his nails into his back **

"Andrew.. It hurts.."

"I'm sorry Brandon *he kissed his cheek* just wait it'll get better"

**Andrew waited until Brandon relaxed and then he began to go faster. The room began to feel hotter and the bed would make noise. **

"ANDREW GO _FASTER_"

**They both began to moan.**

**They were close. **

"_FASTER_**" **Brandon moaned.

**Andrew groaned as he climaxed inside Brandon and Brandon squirted his semen onto Andrew's chest and belly.**

**They were exhausted.**

**Andrew fell onto the bed and hugged Brandon from behind. **

"Brandon I love you" he said

"I love you too" Brandon replied with a kiss.

**They soon fell asleep under the covers while hugging each other close.**


End file.
